A Foolish Elf
by FacetheFake
Summary: Hawke is loved by so many, can a fugitive "knife ears" compete for Hawkes attention?
1. Chapter 1

He was really getting tired of this. You'd think an ex slave could handle his emotions better, you'd think he could exercise the control that had kept him alive, but no not when dealing with Hawke. Fenris had taken to drinking the nights away at Danaries mansion these nights. There wasn't much to do when Hawke was off gallivanting about. Gallivanting about without him.  
>"I suppose I deserve it a little, I probably shouldn't of gotten so angry." Hawke had left him behind this time, replacing him with that maker cursed mage and that promiscuous rogue. It was hard coming to terms with the hurt he felt, being overlooked like this. And just how long was this moping about going to continue? He didn't even know anymore. His heart just kept hurting and he alternated between raging at the empty space or huddling in the corner. Hawke's face just wouldn't leave him be, that hurt look burned into his memory.<p>

"I can't love you Hawke, not now... You have more going for you than a lyrium riddled elven fugitive." After all Hawke had regained the title and lands for the family. Hawke had risen through the ranks to become champion; Hawke had even bewitched that fool Anders into staying close. "Too close for my liking." Did that idiot mage think Fenris was blind as well as drugged? He was always making eyes at Hawke, always growing increasingly "friendly" no matter what Hawke did. If he wasn't good enough neither was Anders. Hawke did not deserve a glorified "high functioning abomination". And what was with that Pirate Rogue who kept flitting between both Hawke and him? And how about that blood mage? How did Hawke manage to accumulate such ill-bred riffraff and why were they all so sickening interested in Hawke? Why couldn't their rabid libidos in check? Hawke was no common Red Lantern fair. Hawke was... Hawke was... Hawke was just Hawke; an amazingly funny, charismatic and sweet human being. A human to whom laughter came to as often as they caused it. A human who was not only good in a fight but willing to fight. No wonder they loved Hawke. No wonder he loved Hawke.

Just a touch from Hawke made him quiver, just a few words and Fenris couldn't help but fidget under that stare. Every time Hawke would flirt with him Fenris couldn't help but feel more for Hawke. He'd been by Hawke's side for years now and his feelings just kept increasing. How could his heart betray him so? "And why can't I control it?" Fenris threw the bottle against the wall, his lyrium markings flashing. "Why am I so pathetic? Hawke isn't mine and will never be so. Hawke is a human. And I, I am little better than the slave I was." It would be foolish to think Hawke could love him in return, so very foolish. "Perhaps I am naught but a fool then."

Fenris pushed away from the table a little drunkenly; perhaps he could practice some sword work. Hawke was bound to take him along sometime and when Hawke did he needed to be in good shape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obligatory plox review liner here. Or flame. I can take it... like the internet. **

Fenris alternated between swinging his sword at the air and swigging a bottle to his lips. He was kidding himself if he thought Hawke was to take him along. He couldn't seem to focus his blows properly. In fact everything was a tad fuzzy about the edges. Maybe he shouldn't of drank so much.  
>"Bah. I'm beginning to sound like Hawke too." Fenris would have spat in distaste, if he could remember how his mouth worked.<br>"Hawke what?" Fenris stopped mid swing, startled. That voice, he recognised that voice. He was too afraid to turn around and face it's owner though. Especially like this. He would of made quite a sight; in nothing but a robe, swinging a sword and bottle around. "Hawke what?" The voice was more insistent this time.  
>"Fenris are you drunk again?"<br>"No"  
>"Fenris!" He could hear boots tapping softly on the floors.<br>"So verysssshh No." Fenris was beginning to sway a little. Not a concerning amount but still a little. He gritted his teeth as he heard the footsteps pad towards him, _you're the tank Fenris, act like one. _  
>"Fenris?" There was outright concern now. "Please don't be like this. I was so worried about you. We didn't part on good terms."<br>"Gooodsss termhs are the least of your concernhs." He stuttered really feeling the wines kick. There was a firm pressure on the firm on his back steering him away from the corner of the room. Fenris almost dropped his sword in surprise. The light touch was just enough to cause heat to course through his skin, radiating from Hawkes hand, not to mention the almost musical laughter that followed. "Trust a knife ear to talk back when drunk out of his mind."  
>"I do liihke to pleasssse." Fenris would bet that Hawke would be rolling his eyes just about now. Hawke did that a lot when dealing with him, well with anyone in general. He felt himself being gently pushed towards the largest bed in the house and smiled softly. Maybe Hawke would be sharing his "hospitality" again. A hopeful smile played across his lips as he took himself back to the last time they had me, just before the parting.<p>

Hawke stared at Fenris intently, deeply amused. It seems Fenris was lost again in the world known as intoxication. At least he had better taste than Isabel, it was tiring drinking whiskey seasoned with rat faeces every time they caught up. Hawke did his best to guide Fenris away from the poles and chests scattered about but Fenris wouldn't notice a few more bruises, just as a little revenge. Hawke gently pushed Fenris onto the bed. Typical of the elf, it looked like it hadn't been slept in for an age. It was a perfectly good sized bed too, with deep red covers and plush looking pillows. Hawke was beginning to feel sleepy now too and looking at the contented elf below was not help. Hawke had originally come here to talk with Fenris about what had happened but that wasn't looking likely. Instead Hawke nudged the stupor like elf under the covers and leant in for a brief kiss on the forehead... Only to be pulled down into a vice like embrace. "Fenris? You know you should be sleeping that off right?" Hawke playfully ruffled his hair while testing the elf's grip. "And I have things to do anyway, you know me. There is always something I can fetch for someone."  
>"Like those awfuhl pantalooo..pants?"<br>"1o points for the inebriated elf. You need to let me go now though." And with that Hawke pushed against Fenris's chest but that only caused Fenris to nuzzle into him. "Please don't leave me Hawke." The elf's whisper was almost nonexistent. "Please don't leave me alone tonight."  
>"Fenris, don't do this to me..." <p>


End file.
